


Better than Sudoku

by Fiction_is_happier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor! Clarke, Established Relationship, F/M, police officer! bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_is_happier/pseuds/Fiction_is_happier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See? I knew you would panic."<br/>"What do you mean you've been stabbed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Sudoku

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst thing I've ever written but it's the first thing I've written that you'll ever read so you have nothing to compare it to! Embrace it.
> 
> unbeta'd (probably a bad idea but I live to break the rules)

Bellamy was riding shotgun in the squat car bored out of his mind. He usually loved his job but quiet nights where he and Miller aimlessly drive around the neighbourhood are tedious and dull. All he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. Preferably with his girlfriend. 

Bellamy's phone ringing was the most exciting thing to happen all night. Almost.

Not bothering to check the caller ID, he held the phone to his ear.

"Blake."

"Bell, I don't want you to panic." His girlfriend's voice said through the receiver. He sat up straighter.

"Clarke? What do you mean don't panic? That is not a comforting greeting, Clarke. What happened?" He hissed down the phone, suddenly completely alert. 

"I've been stabbed."

"You've been what?" Bellamy shouted, making Miller jump.

"What the fuck." Miller muttered.

"I've been stabbed. See? I knew you would panic."

"What do you mean you've been stabbed?" Bellamy asked, definitely panicking. Miller glanced at him and immediately turned the car around to head for the hospital.

"It's not that big of a deal really-"

"Not that big of a deal? Clarke you've been stabbed."

"Yes I know Bellamy, thank you.'

"Are you at the hospital?" She was. "Don't move. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

*

Bellamy sprinted through the corridors, darting around elderly patients who all seemed to stop in the middle of his path for no reason other than to stress him out even more. Miller trailed behind him apologising to the dishevelled pensioners.

He finally got to the nurse's station and found Monty leaning over a chart.

"Where is she?" He asked quickly trying to calm his pounding chest. 

" Bellamy! Nate! " Monty smiled, greeting his Miller with a kiss. "She's behind there." He told Bellamy, gesturing to one of the blue curtains against the far wall. "She's fine though."   
Bellamy ignored him as he ran to the curtain and pulled it back revealing his girlfriend trying to suture herself while Harper tried in vain to help.

"Oh my god, Clarke. Are you okay?" He asked examining the large gash on her side. 

"Bellamy, I'm fine honestly. It looks worse than it is." Clarke winced as Harper stole the tweezers from her hand with a glare.

"You've been stabbed." Bellamy told her sternly.

"I know." 

"You've been stabbed."

"Okay babe, I know your freaking out a little bit right now but you've got to stop saying that."

"What the hell happened?"

"I was stabbed."

Bellamy glared at her and was about to speak again when she cut him off with a roll of her eyes.

"A patient came in drunk, with a head injury and as I was suturing him he grabbed a scalpel and just ran at me. It's not major or anything, it's just a nick." Clarke explained.

"Why were you suturing? You're a fellow."

"I was relaxing." 

"By stitching up a volatile drunk." He deadpanned.

"Better than Sudoku."

"Where is this guy?" He demanded, scanning the empty ER through the gap in the curtain.

"Don't worry Bellamy, we already called the cops." Harper soothed. "They didn't get here as fast as you did though." She smirked.

"I am the cops." Bellamy muttered.

Clarke rolled her eyes again.

"You're going to be okay?" He asked her before turning to Harper. "She's going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. I'd suggest calling it a night, going home and resting. No alcohol." Harper told them, glaring poignantly at Clarke before pulling back the curtain and leaving.

Clarke looked as if she was about to protest but the look on Bellamy's face shut her up. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be fine. I'm glad you're here." Clarke smiled, resting her head on his chest.

"You scared the hell out of me." Bellamy sighed.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't falling asleep on the job." She grinned.

He snorted. "Let me take you home." 

Bellamy helped her shrug her jacket on and clasped her hand as they walked to the exit, waving goodbye to Monty and Harper. 

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"A hello would be nice next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to post something. Forgive me.


End file.
